falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests.txt File Format
This file is a list of all Quest entries as displayed in your Pip-Boy 3000. It links the appropriate Global Variables for the quests to QUESTS.MSG. The functional purpose of this file is to cross out completed quests in the Pip-boy. Comments are lines that being with # '''character. Format Format of each line: Location, Description, GVAR_index, Display_threshold, Completed_threshold '''Location '''is the number of the message to display in Pip-boy, from map.msg - the name of the location (e.g. "Modoc") '''Description '''is the number of the message in quest.msg with the quest description. '''GVAR_index is the GVAR_* number for the variable controlling the quest. Display_threshold is the minimum value that the GVAR must be for this quest to be displayed in the pipboy. Completed_threshold is the minimum value that the gvar must be for this quest to be shown as completed in the pipboy. (A line is put through the text, also referred to as "strikethrough") Example contents, from Fallout 2 Restoration Project ##### # Arroyo Quests ##### # Kill the Evil Plants # Arroyo, GVAR_KILL_EVIL_PLANTS, Quest_Accepted, Quest_Completed 1500, 100, 9, 2, 6 # Sharpen your Spear # Arroyo, GVAR_ARROYO_SPEAR, Spear_Get_Flint, Spear Finished 1500, 110, 183, 1, 3 # Recover Smoke for Nagor # Arroyo, GVAR_ARROYO_DOG, Dog_Accepted, Dog_FInished_Good 1500, 120, 191, 1, 3 # Return the GECK 1500, 130, 480, 0, 1 # Find Vic 1500, 140, 619, 1, 2 ##### # Den Quests ##### # FREE VIC 1501, 200, 100, 1, 2 # INFO ON BECKY DRINKS 1501, 201, 101, 1, 2 # SABOTAGE STILL 1501, 202, 101, 2, 3 # SMITTY CAR PART 1501, 203, 550, 1, 2 # ANNA LOCKET 1501, 204, 551, 1, 2 # COLLECT MONEY FROM FRED 1501, 205, 371, 1, 2 # GET BOOK FROM DAREK 1501, 206, 371, 3, 4 # DELIVER SMITTY MEAL 1501, 207, 450, 1, 2 # INVESTIGATE CHURCH 1501, 208, 454, 1, 2 # METZGER PERMISSION 1501, 209, 454, 2, 3 # FIND WEAKNESS 1501, 210, 454, 4, 5 # HELP ATTACK 1501, 211, 454, 6, 7 # ORPHANAGE 1501, 212, 728, 1, 3 ##### # Klamath Quests ##### # Refuel the Still. 1502, 300, 198, 1, 3 # Rescue Smiley the Trapper. 1502, 301, 197, 1, 2 # Guard the Brahmin. 1502, 302, 182, 1, 2 # Rustle the Brahmin. 1502, 303, 102, 1, 2 # Kill the rat God. 1502, 304, 390, 1, 2 # Rescue Torr. 1502, 305, 391, 1, 2 # Find Rustlers 1502, 306, 734, 1, 2 ##### # Modoc Quests ##### # WATCH SEED CORNELIUS 1503, 401, 105, 4, 7 # WATCH SEED FARREL 1503, 402, 106, 4, 7 # JONNY MISSING SEED 1503, 403, 693, 1, 2 # JONNY COME HOME SEED 1503, 404, 693, 3, 4 # GARDEN SEED 1503, 405, 110, 4, 7 # GHOST FARM SEED 1503, 400, 631, 1, 2 # DELIVER MESSAGE 1503, 406, 631, 2, 3 # FIND KARL/BODY INFO 1503, 407, 631, 4, 5 # SEND KARL HOME 1503, 408, 631, 5, 6 ##### # Vault City Quests ##### # PLOW SEED 1504, 500, 80, 3, 6 # MOORE'S BRIEFCASE 1504, 501, 321, 1, 2 # JET FOR Dr. TROY 1504, 502, 85, 2, 3 # GECKO PLANT PROBLEM 1504, 503, 82, 2, 8 # LYNETTE'S HOLODISK TO WESTIN 1504, 504, 89, 1, 3 # AMANDA's HUSBAND 1504, 505, 459, 1, 2 # BOOTLEG QUEST 1504, 506, 497, 1, 2 # VALERIE'S TOOLS 1504, 507, 493, 1, 2 # STARK GECKO RECON 1504, 508, 529, 1, 2 # STARK NCR RECON 1504, 509, 529, 3, 4 # STARK VILLAGE PROBLEM 1504, 510, 142, 1, 2 # CONNAR GET WEAPONS 1504, 511, 143, 1, 3 # CONNAR GET WEAPONS 1504, 512, 764, 1, 2 ##### # Gecko Quests ##### # Solve the powerplant problem 1505, 600, 82, 1, 8 # Repair the Power Plant 1505, 601, 396, 1, 2 # Optimize the Power Plant 1505, 602, 397, 1, 2 # Get the super repair kit 1505, 604, 393, 1, 2 # Get the 3-step plasma transformer 1505, 605, 160, 1, 2 # Find Woody the Ghoul 1505, 606, 616, 1, 3 #Give Econ Disk to McClure 1505, 603, 158, 1, 3 ##### # Broken Hills Quests ##### # Chad skimming money 1506, 700, 300, 1, 6 # Fix the mine's air supply 1506, 701, 302, 3, 7 # Find the missing persons 1506, 702,305, 2, 9 # Meet the Mighty Man's challenge 1506, 703, 306, 2, 5 # Jail break 1506, 704, 303, 3, 4 # The end of the mutants 1506, 705, 304, 4, 5 # Eric's Power Quest 1506, 706, 542, 3, 6 ##### # New Reno Quests ##### # Recover Corvega 1507, 800, 348, 1, 2 # Find who killed Mr. Wright's son. 1507, 801, 286, 1, 2 # suspect: Jagged Jimmy J # 1507, 802, 543, 1, 2 # suspect: Jules # 1507, 803, 544, 1, 2 # suspect: Lil' Jesus Mordino # 1507, 804, 545, 1, 2 # suspect: Renesco # 1507, 805, 546, 1, 2 # Crack Sierra Army Base 1507, 806, 343, 1, 2 # Find Pretty Boy Lloyd 1507, 807, 312, 2, 4 # Tribute Renesco 1507, 808, 316, 1, 3 # Secret Transaction 1507, 809, 313, 2, 3 # Cure for Jet 1507, 810, 370, 3, 4 # Abolition Movement 1507, 811, 346, 1, 2 # Contract Hit: Westin 1507, 812, 547, 1, 2 # Contract Hit: Carlson 1507, 813, 548, 1, 2 # Gather Cat's Paw magazines. 1507, 814, 501, 1, 2 # Find a laser pistol. 1507, 815, 549, 1, 2 # deliver package to ramirez 1507, 816, 354, 1, 2 # Tribute Renesco 1507, 817, 355, 1, 3 # Assassinate Salvatore 1507, 818, 356, 1, 2 # Bring Tully Abbey booze 1507, 819, 731, 2, 4 ##### # Sierra Army Base Quests ##### #1508, ... ##### # Vault 15 Quests ##### #1509, 3200+, #Rescue Chrissy, GVAR_V15_CRISSY_QUEST 1509, 3200, 473, 1, 2 #Kill Darion, GVAR_V15_KILL_DARION 1509, 3201, 474, 1, 2 #Get NCR Deal, GVAR_V15_NCR_DEAL 1509, 3202, 475, 1, 2 #Discovered NCR spy, GVAR_V15_NCR_SPY 1509, 3203, 476, 1, 2 ##### # New California Republic Quests ##### # Get Parts or Access for Tandi, GVAR_NCR_TANDI_JOB_ACCEPT 1510, 1100, 169, 1, 2 # "Take care of Officer Jack" For Mira, GVAR_NCR_MIRA_STATE 1510, 1101, 217, 3, 5 #Redding Brahmin Drive, GVAR_NCR_BRAHMN_QST 1510, 1102, 481, 1, 2 #Retrive papers from Doc Henry, GVAR_NCR_DRPAPR_QST 1510, 1103, 482, 1, 2 #Test Mutagenic Serum, GVAR_NCR_HENRY_HYPO 1510, 1104, 237, 1, 2 #Eliminate Mr. Bishop, GVAR_NCR_ELMBISHOP_QST 1510, 1105, 483, 1, 2 #Deliver Holodisk to Lynette, GVAR_NCR_LYNETTE_HOLO_QST 1510, 1106, 484, 1, 2 #Retrive Ranger map for Vortis, GVAR_NCR_VORTIS_QUEST_STATE 1510, 1107, 195, 1, 2 #Free slaves to become a Ranger, GVAR_NCR_FREE_SLAVES_QST 1510, 1108, 502, 1, 2 #Deliver Elronologist's Field Report to Superiors in San Francisco, GVAR_NCR_ENLONE_LETTER_QST 1510, 1109, 485, 1, 2 #Kill Elronologist in NCR for Merk, GVAR_NCR_KILL_ELRON_QST 1510, 1110, 486, 1, 2 #Stop Brahmin Raids, GVAR_NCR_BRAHMIN_QST 1510, 1111, 500, 1, 2 #Wipe out Ranger safe houses, GVAR_NCR_VORTIS_QUEST_STATE 1510, 1112, 195, 3, 4 #Wipe out Slaver Camp, GVAR_NCR_ATTACK_SLAVER_CAMP 1510, 1113, 767, 1, 2 ##### # Vault 13 Quests ##### #1511, ... #Fix the computer, GVAR_V13_COMP_QST 1511, 1200, 487, 1, 2 #Talk to goris, GVAR_V13_GORIS_QST 1511, 1201, 488, 1, 2 ##### # Military Base Quests ##### #1512 ##### # Redding Quests ##### #clear out mine 1513,1398,703,1,2 # Excavator Chip 1513,1399,332,1,2 #Widow Rooney 1513,1400,702,1,2 # Break up Bar Brawl 1513,1401,380,1,2 # Whore Cut Seed, 1513,1402,292,1,2 # Kill Frog Morton 1513,1403,385,1,3 ##### # San Francisco Quests ##### #1514, ... 1514,1500,532,1,2 1514,1501,533,1,2 1514,1502,534,1,2 #kill the emporer 1514,1503,559,1,2 #Get plans for Elrons from Navarro 1514,1504,561,1,2 #Steal Verti bird plans for the Elrons from the Shi 1514,1505,557,1,2 1514,1506,535,1,2 1514,1507,366,32,64 #kill oz9 1514,1508,555,1,2 #Get plans for the Shi from Navarro 1514,1509,560,1,2 #Steal Verti bird plans for the Shi from Elrons 1514,1510,558,1,2 1514,1511,536,1,2 #The dragon wants you to take out lopan 1514,1512,538,1,2 #LoPan wants you to take out the dragon. 1514,1513,537,1,2 1514,1514,367,1,7 1514,1515,539,1,2 #Get the Vertibird plans for the Bos 1514,1516,565,1,4 #Disable the Shi Sub 1514,1517,362,1,5 ##### # Navarro Quests ##### # Deal with the deathclaw. 1515, 1600, 554, 1, 2 # Fix K9 1515, 1601, 513, 1, 3 # Retrieve the FOB 1515, 1602, 512, 1, 2 ##### # The Enclave Quests ##### #1516, ... ##### # The Abbey Quests ##### #1517, ... #Kill the beast 1517,1800,708,1,3 #Deliver the part 1517,1801,709,1,2 #Fix the waterpump 1517,1802,710,1,3 #Grave robbing 1517,1803,711,1,2 #Tully/Thomas status 1517,1804,712,2,4 #Hank Lighter 1517,1805,732,1,2 #Botany information 1517,1806,726,1,4 #Format Databases 1517,1807,776,1,2 #Escort Brother Jason to Gecko 1517,1808,777,1,2 ##### # Primitive Tribe Quests ##### #1518, ... #Collect weapons for tribe. 1518, 1900, 713, 1, 2 #Fix the well 1518, 1901, 715, 1, 5 #Shaman Quest 1518, 1902, 717, 1, 3 #Sulik Sister 1518, 1903, 716, 1, 4 #Missing Warrior 1518, 1904, 720, 1, 6 #Firewood 1518, 1905, 733, 3, 4 #Reunite Sulik and his sis 1518, 1906, 719, 1, 2 #Merchant Exchange 1518, 1907, 774, 1, 6 ##### # EPA Quests ##### #1519, ... #Fix Hologram00000 1519, 2000, 739, 1, 3 #Fix RObot Voice Controller 1519, 2001, 740, 2, 5 #Clear out the plant problem 1519, 2002, 744, 1, 2 #Fix EPA lighting problem 1519, 2003, 752, 1, 4 #Collect Gecko Pelts 1519, 2004, 759, 1, 2 #Fix staticing hologram 1519, 2005, 763, 1, 2 #Collect widget for Doctor 1519, 2006, 766, 1, 2 #Test Solar Scorcher 1519, 2007, 775, 1, 2 ##### # Ghost Town Quests ##### #1520, ... ##### # Car outta Gas Quests ##### #1521, ... ##### # Destroyed Arroyo Quests ##### #1522, ... ##### # Toxic Caves Quests ##### #1523, ... ##### # Den Slave Run Quests ##### #1524, ... ##### # Raiders Quests ##### #1525, ... ##### # Desert Encounter Quests ##### #1526, ... ##### # Mountain Encounter Quests ##### #1527, ... ##### # Ruined City Encounter Quests ##### #1528, ... ##### # Coast Encounter Quests ##### #1529, ... ##### # Golgotha Quests ##### #1530, ...